The Cat Demon Lilith
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: A demon which Inuyasha has known for a while has come to help the group out with finding the jewel shards.


Catching a familiar scent Inuyasha tilted his head and smiled.

"She's here."

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and smiled to see Inu waiting by the well.

"Happy to see little ol' me?" she asked with a smirk.

He snorted, "Not really."

She laughed. She knew him well enough to know.

She jumped out of the well and walked over to him.

"Where's the others?" she asked.

He looked at her and shrugged, "I suppose down by the river."

"I bet Miroku is feeling up Sango again huh?" Kagome asked as she started walking down to the river.

Inuyasha followed, "Last time I saw him he had a big ass bump on his head."

Kagome thought as much, 'Why can't they ever admit to themselves that they like each other?'

"Hey you pervert monk keep your hands off of me or I'll hit you again!" Sango yelled getting ready to hit him.

Miroku just smiled and backed off.

"I see you two never change." Kagome pointed out.

Sango turned around, squealed with joy, and then ran up to Kagome to greet her, "I am so glad your back."

Shippo woke up from his nap and ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Yes so very glad!" Shippo agreed.

"Ok what happened now?" she asked looking at Inu.

Inu's face grew red.

"He's been talking about you nonstop and whimpering your name in his sleep." Miroku said as he stood up and rubbed his sore head.

Kagome looked at Inu, "Excuse me?"

Inu turned away and crossed his arms, "That isn't true."

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, "It's true whether he wants to admit it or not."

Inu said nothing, but continued to blush.

Sango had finally let go of Kagome and smiled, "It's nice to have a sane person back in the group."

"What were not sane?!" the rest of the group yelled.

The day went on as the group walked around the forest.

Inu wasn't talking to anyone not even Kagome.

Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's arms.

Miroku and Sango were kind of talking and he was trying to touch her butt, but she wouldn't let him.

As the evening droned on Inu picked up a demon scent.

"Stop." Inu said to everyone.

Everyone stopped.

"What is it Inu?" Kagome asked.

His ears twitched and his nose twitched as well.

"I smell a demon." He growled.

"Does it have a shard?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head.

Then all of a sudden a little girl jumped out from behind the bushes.

She was short with long blood red hair and two piercing green eyes. She looked about to be around Shippo's age and she also had two cat like ears on the top of her head.

Inu growled and showed his claws as if to tell the other demon to back off or get hurt.

The little girl just stood there and smirked.

"Oh Inu-sama... like you can threaten me." She said kind of laughing.

"She knows you?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inu backed off he knew it we her and knew she was no threat to him or the group.

"Who is she?" Sango asked.

"That's Lilith... she's a cat demon." Inu said.

"I noticed the cat ears on her head." Kagome said smiling.

Shippo hopped and bounced over to Lilith, "You look like you're my age."

Lily eyed him, "You're Shippo the fox demon huh?"

He nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry for your loss... I also lost my family to Naraku." She said frowning.

Shippo hugged her, "It's ok."

"Where are you off too Lily?" Inu asked.

She looked at him after Shippo let go.

"I'm off to pay a dear visit to Kouga." She said knowing Inu would grit his teeth at the name.

Through clenched teeth he manages to mutter, "Why would you go see him?"

Lily smiled, "I know you hate him but he has helped out a lot since my family was killed."

Inu clenched his fist tight, "If you needed any help I could help you."

"How kind of you Inu... (her tone changed).. you mean it?"

"Yes." He let out with a sigh.

She smiled.

"I hate to ask this, but since you're a demon have you run across any shards?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Lily thought about it, "You mean do I have one?"

Sango didn't speak.

Lily shook her head, "No need for them I just as powerful without them... but I have come across them."

She walked over to Kagome, "Here."

She handed two shards over to Kagome.

Kagome wide-eyed took them, "Um thank you."

"Like I said I have no need for them." She said.

Inuyasha was confused, "How and why?"

Lily looked at him, "The demons that attacked my family had shards so and Kouga attacked them and he gave me the shards to give to Kagome."

"I know his still likes her." Inu growled.

Lily giggled, "Yes he does and he will never give up."


End file.
